


Being With You

by meg_1287



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Marriage, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_1287/pseuds/meg_1287
Summary: First Part : /After Mount Weather/ Clarke and Lexa got together after the brunette betrayal and they are now happy as they could be but a war is threatening to break the peace.Or where Clarke and Lexa are happy together but fight like a old couple with some action and angst to keep the story good.Second Part : Now married and moms, Clarke and Lexa must deal with Praimfaya and find a way to save their people.Or where there's a time jump and they must deal with the end of the world, take care of their child with fluff happening. Also the one where Raven is way more important and where Lunaven is happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214984) by [meg_1287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_1287/pseuds/meg_1287). 



> Hi, everyone!!
> 
> So, I already posted this fic in french here and on FanFiction.net because french is my first language but after getting a few demands to translate it in english, I decide to make the jump!.... so here I am!
> 
> Please, give it a try! I started to write it in 2015 and my writing wasn't at its best BUT I got better and better and with my french readers, I got tons of follows and favorites. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistake! I'm pretty confident since I'm good in english and I got 97% with my final writing exam in english in College :P Thank you! It just gets better, I promise!

Clarke was walking in the Woods around Polis since now ten minutes. Although she had lost track of time. She was there to think, but the hubbub the city near her was preventing her from focusing.

She wanted to go further on a long walk, but she knew that she was currently observed by one of the guards of trust of Lexa. And Lexa didn't even need to warn her. Clarke had easily deduced. At the very beginning of their alliance, Lexa made her monitors promise to protect Clarke at all times and costs, so now that she was her future wife, she imagined very well what the Warrior had set up.

Clarke thought it was adorable, but it left her to think. She loved Lexa, she really wanted to be with her. Marry and have a family with her, but if they were to do that, she had to be sure that Lexa trusted her completely to leave without being followed. She knew Lexa was doing it in good faith, but it was beginning to drive her crazy.

The blonde girl finally stopped  in her walk and turned about or where she thought Ryder was.

"Ryder. Get out. I know you're there."

No noise was heard. Clarke knew that he would not listen to her. After all, Lexa was his leader and he was following her orders.

"Get out. I won't tell Lexa you showed up."

Again, no noise. She sighed and decided to take drastic measures. If he was here, it was to ensure that she was safe and that she didn't go too far from Polis. She then took the first sharp stone she saw and turned up her left sleeve. She took one last look around to be sure, but still no one in sight.

"Well" she whispered.

She approached the little rock to her forearm and put it gently on her skin. A slight smile appeared on her lips when she heard branches cracking. She could barely do another movement that an arrow appeared at her feet making her jump. She dropped the rock under the surprise and step backwards. A small smile appeared on her face when Ryder came running.

"Klark kom Skaikru! What are you doing?"

Clarke could saw that he seem worried and yet, a bit angry.

"I wanted to catch your attention, Ryder. You didn't hear me in the first place, so I took the hard way."

Ryder sighed. "You, Sky People... you're such… non-thinking people."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. Ryder bowed his head.

"Sorry, Hedatu."

"It's okay... now, you're going to leave me alone."

"Impossible. Heda gave me orders and I have to follow them."

"And as Hedatu, I order you to leave me" Clarke retorqued.

Clarke saw that Ryder was slightly fighting with himself. It made her smile.

"No, sorry, Klark. I have a very clear order to follow and you are not yet Heda's wife."

Clarke sighed as she past her hand on her face. "We maybe are non-thinking as you like to say, but you're stubborn as... as..." The blonde couldn't even finish her sentence. She picked up the arrow that had landed at her feet from earlier and gave it to Ryder. "I'm going home".

Ryder bent slightly when Clarke passed close to him before going home with her. The leader of the Sky People walked faster than usual and decided to go in the direction of the bunker where Lexa had a  meeting with a few warriors.

"Klark kom Skaikru... where are you going?"

"Just call me Clarke, please."

"Klark... where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Lexa."

"Heda is in a meeting."

"I know, Ryder."

He sighed and swore under his breath, as they arrived in Polis. Some people bent in front of Clarke. Clarke, like Octavia, Abby and Marcus, had become highly respected. First, because Skaikru became important for the Grounders, but also because she was Lexa's future wife. Octavia was the second of Indra, Lincoln's girlfriend and a great warrior. Abby was also respected for being Clarke's mother, Skaikru's Chancellor and because she saved dozens of wounded from battles. Marcus was just loved by Lexa since the beginning which had helped him to forge some respect.

"Stay here" ordered Clarke to Ryder before entering the bunker.

The Warrior respected the request and remained outside near the door.

The blonde went down the steps leading to the meeting. She heard Lexa in her native tongue. She knew a few words, but not well enough to understand everything. She didn't care anyway. She didn't come to listen the conversation. Lexa immediately noticed the blonde between her warriors and smiled slightly motioning at Clarke to wait. The leader of the Sky People went to take a drink and she sat, listening to Lexa as she finished her speech.

Once done, the warriors left and Lexa waited patiently to make sure they all left before removing her Heda mask.

"Clarke, I'm happy to see you" she smiled, stepping up to her bride. Clarke set her glass down and looked up at Lexa seriously. The brunette shrugged an eyebrow as she took one drink.

"You're okay?" began the brunette. "Something happened to you? Is it-"

"No, it's nothing like that, Lexa" Clarke interrupted when she saw that the brunette was slightly panicking. "I appreciate the fact that you want everything to be perfect for me but...".

"But?"

Lexa drank a bit of water, waiting for Clarke who was searching her words. She put down her glass before putting aside a strand of hair out of the face of her girlfriend. Clarke smiled. It was times like this that she thought that after all, Lexa wouldn't want to do anything wrong. Several months ago, at the begin of their alliance, the leader found it much easier to contradict the brunette even when she was adorable. But now, she was weak. She had got to know the commander. How she could be afraid of losing close ones. To be betrayed.

How Lexa could be so sweet. With Clarke especially.

Lexa set her glass down and unclasped the top of her armor under the intrigued gaze of the blonde.

"Come sit. I have time for you." The brunette took Clarke's hand and pulled her towards a small sofa where they sat together. "Speak, Clarke. I may have many powers but unfortunatly, reading minds isn't one of them."

A laugh came out of Clarke's mouth, while Lexa was watching, amused. But the blonde quickly resumed to her seriousness which intrigued the brunette.

"Lexa..."

"Clarke..." Lexa repeated.

"I'm tired."

"Then go sleep, honey" said Lexa. "Go in our room and-…"

"No!" said Clarke.

The brunette frowned. "What? But you just told me you were tired!"

Clarke sighed, soon followed by Lexa.

"Sky People are so complicated" Lexa said.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired of being followed! I know that you ordered Ryder to follow me day and night if it's not you doing it. Lexa, I am able to be alone in the forest, you know! I'm no longer a child and you're the first to have said it before! So please, order your guards to stop following me."

Lexa stared at Clarke. She knew that the blonde was right. She was a warrior too and she knew how to fight. She could trust her. After all, they would be soon married.

But she was scared. She had lost too many people she loved and her head wouldn't believe that everything was normal, now. That there was no more war. Her people were relatively safe. She knew Clarke was right.

"No."

It was the only answer Lexa gave before getting up.

"What? No!?" Clarke frowed staring at Lexa.

"No, Clarke. I can't do this. I can't let you walk alone, outside of Polis. You know it!"

"No! I don't know, Lexa!" Clarke retorqued as she stood up. "Explain to me! I know how to fight. I knew a bit before I met you and now that we're together, I'm stronger."

"That's it! Before you were with me! You were in less danger before."

Clarke swore, glancing at Lexa.

"Lexa, I don't want to start fighting with you-"

"Well, let's stop the conversation, now! You heard me and I heard you. Ryder or Rino will continue to watch over you!"

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes to calm down. She loved the Warrior. Lexa looked at Clarke a few seconds before putting on her armor. Clarke saw it and frowned.

"What are you doing? You told me you had time."

"Not anymore."

Clarke growled looking at Lexa, while she was getting ready to leave. But the blonde couldn't let her go. She took the Commander by the arm and forced her to turn around. "Lexa, listen to me"

Lexa peered her eyes into her future wife's ones. Lexa had proposed to Clarke a few weeks ago and the wedding was quietly preparing. There was no specific date because the grounders had no schedule, but Lexa used her powers with Clarke to make it in time and Abby was making sure everything was perfect.

When Clarke was sure that the brunette listened, she began to talk.

"Lex... I love you and you love me. We are getting married. We're gonna have a family in a way that I don't know yet, but I know you do all of this good-hearted. I'm also telling you all this with a good heart. And if you'd tell me why you really want to keep me under watching, maybe I would understand."

Lexa took the time to breathe. She had considerably soften during Clarke's speech. The brunette let out a sigh before saying :

"Costia."

It was the only answer that Clarke received before watching the commandante go. Of course, she didn't need to ask herself a hundred questions to understand what Lexa meant by "Costia". For her, it was obvious. And she actually understood the reason.

* * *

 

Lexa was on her horse getting back to Polis. Four hours had passed since she left the tent where she and Clarke had their "fight". During those four hours, she had the opportunity to train some young warriors before she went hunting with Ryder, her bodyguard.

Ryder kept silent for an hour now by fear of being reprimanded. He knew that his commander was lenient and that she liked the company, but he wanted to be a good bodyguard. And he knew that the brunette was slightly angry against Clarke.

"Ryder, nou thinking like disha. You laik give to me a headache" suddenly said Lexa in her native tongue. (Ryder, stop thinking like that. You're giving me a headache.)

"Sorry Heda. Em was nou ai intention. Forgive me..." Ryder answered in their native language. (Sorry, Heda. It was not my intention).

Lexa smiled.

"Ai nou reprimand yu, Ryder. Teik me just hear chit yu laik thinking." (I'm not reprimending you, Ryder. Let me only hear what you think.)

Ryder held a sigh before glancing at his right where Lexa was.

"Your houmon, Heda, asked me disha morning kom teik her alone. Ai refuse gon course... Ai though bilaik em will interest yu" Ryder added at the lack of reaction from his commander. (Your wife, Heda, asked me this morning to leave her alone. I refused, of course and I'd think you'd be interested to know).

"Em ste" said Lexa, with her neutral expression. (It is.) The brunette appreciated the honesty of her bodyguard and knew even more that he was someone she could trust. But the conversation ended, as they were now at the heart of Polis. Lexa got down from her horse and held him to Ryder.

"Clean em, em needs em" Lexa ordered.

"Sha, Heda." (Yes, Heda.)

Lexa, without another word, enter her tent. It wasn't like in Ton DC. It was big enough and had a few more rooms like a bedroom, a bathroom and a little kitchen.

Clarke was in the kitchen where she was heating up some water and she vaguely heard Lexa coming in. She was conscious of her presence but she wasn't hurried to go see her.

Lexa took all the time she needed to remove her armor and with the smell of the vegetables, she knew where Clarke was. She took her time removing her warpaint and getting comfortable before she finally went to find her future wife.

"Hey" Clarke said with a small smile.

"Hey" repeated Lexa.

"Where were you?" Clarke asked really worried.

"Since when my Commander work interest you so much, Clarke?"

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed as she stopped cutting vegetables. The brunette stood straight while waiting for the answer.

"You didn't leave happy… after our talk. So I was worried of what you could do."

"I guessed."

It was the only answer Lexa gave her.

"Listen, Lexa, I-…"

"Don't start, Clarke."

"Wait!" Clarke said.

Lexa took a deep breath and forced herself to listen to what Clarke had to say.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Lexa raised an eyebrow. She wasn't use to have Clarke go easy on her. Still, she was happy with the direction the situation took.

"I still think you shouldn't make your guards follow me. I know what the Ice Nation did to you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Costia. And even if you don't talk about it, I don't doubt she was enough trained to protect herself..." She paused to let the brunette register all the information. "I also know that if I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing. Not for the same reasons, though. So... I'll let your guards follow me so your little heart is happy" Clarke finished with a little bit of humour.

Lexa remained still for a few seconds before cracking a smile. She didn't like it when Clarke was sad but on this subject, she couldn't let her win.

"Thanks, Clarke" finally answered Lexa. The blonde smiled back, while the brunette approached her future wife. Clarke opened her arms and Lexa snuggle in them before dropping her lips on Clarke's. She signed gently as she placed her hands on Lexa's hair. Lexa put her arms on Clarke's waist as the kiss grew more intensely.                                                               

* * *

 

 

"Higher! Come on!" Abby was shouting orders for a good hour now. A few grouders and some people from The Ark were getting the decorations ready for the big couple's wedding. Abby had taken the control since the start. She wanted everything to be perfect for her daughter.

"Someone remind me why I'm doing this" Indra grumbled walking in front of Abby.

"Because your Commander ordered it " The Chancellor answered.

"I should be training my seconds and warriors for real things!" Not waste my time for a wedding..." Abby rolled her eyes and Octavia approached them to replace Abby.

"Stop, Indra.There's no war but peace and you wouldn't say such things if Lexa was here."

Indra mumbled something in her native tongue before following Octavia. Abby mentally thanked Octavia before going on to help others. While the preparations were getting ready, Clarke and Bellamy were hunting.

"You think we'll finally find something interessting?" Bellamy asked with a sigh.

"Yes... patience, Bell..."

"I'm only doing that…"

Clarke smiled before falling back into silence. "Rino" Clarke shouted after a few minutes. She stopped walking, soon followed by Bellamy. Rino, who took care protecting Clarke that day, quickly showed up with a bow in hand.

"Sha?" (Yes?)

"Could you go further away, please? I would like to speak with Bellamy in private."

Clarke saw Rino frown beginning to open his mouth to reply.

"Only for a few minutes. Beja..." (Please)

Bellamy didn't speak, but looked between the two with an amused look. He was founding it fascinating how much Clarke was important to them. And even more for Lexa. But he wondered why Clarke wanted to talk to him in private.

Rino finally nodded before going further away under Clarke's smile.

"Mochof!" Clarke said. (Thank you!)

She heard him mumble something which made her smile even more.

"Could you tell me why you want to talk privately?" Bellamy asked.

His friend turned to look at him before taking his arm to start walking again.

"Because I want you to tell me where you go during the night!" Bellamy was shock. He wasn't expecting that. "Come on, Bell... talk to me... we're good friends. You can trust me." He hesitated. He didn't know what to do. He knew Clarke was right. He trusted her. He knew she wouldn't tell Lexa anything if he asked her.

I suddenly got a punch in his side.

"Relax, Bell..." Clarke said. She saw him searching his words. Bellamy cracked a smile. "Promise me you won't tell Lexa or Octavia. No one!" Clarke raised an eyebrow, suddenly more intrigued by her friend. "Tell me, Bellamy!"

"I'm seeing someone."

Clarke stopped in her steps to look at him. He twitched a bit but the blonde started to laugh. "Seriously? Just that? I didn't think you were easily scared." She started to walk again while Bellamy kept still. Clarke stopped again to look at him. "What" Clarke asked.

He swallowed hard. "It's not anybody, Clarke…" The blonde saw that his was acting strangely and decided to get closer to him. "Who's this girl?" She asked.

"At first, she didn't like me… but I saved her and a few weeks ago I found her in the woods… we became friends and you know... feelings happened... but she can't be seen by Trikru so she decided that we could only be together when everyone was sleeping. So during the night, I sneek out to see her."

"I understand now... you must really like her to sneak out so much during the night." Bellamy shrugged, smiling shyly but Clarke frowned as she remembered something he said. "Why can't she be seen by Trikru?"

"That's why I didn't want to talk to you about it."

Clarke sighed and crossed her arms. "I won't tell anyone, okay?"

Bellamy nodded and turned to check that Rino was not too close. "Her name's Echo and she's from the Ice Nation." Clarke opened her mouth but nothing came out. "See? I knew it!" Bellamy said already regreting his confession.

"No, wait" She said.

Bellamy peered his eyes into Clarke's ones. "I'm happy for you, Bell... I'm just... surprised. You like a grounder and if I remember correctly, you hated them at first! And she's Ice Nation..."

"I didn't ask for any of this, Clarke! It just happened! She saved my life at Mount Weather. She's a warrior and she's very nice. And I never said I hated them. If it was the case, I wouldn't even have let Octavia see Lincoln. You know that!" Clarke knew he was right.

"Yeah, sorry... you have the right to see whoever you want... but why didn't you want anyone to know?" she asked.

"Because Octavia told me about a betrayal that happened years ago from the Ice Nation. She told me how the alliance between them and the other clans is fragile. And Echo herself doesn't want to tell anyone. Her people hates us and she doesn't want any harm to me. To us."

Clarke nodded and she wanted to know if the betrayal in question was the one about Costia and Lexa. But she didn't want to ask Bellamy and making him uncomfortable so she decided to start walking again and change the subject.

* * *

 

 

"How the preparations are doing, Abby?" Lexa suddenly asked. The Chancellor put her hand on her heart, holding a cry, under the effect of surprise. Lexa appeared slightly amused to see her mother-in-law acting this way. Although grounders were very respectful towards elders and parents of their lovers, Lexa couldn't help but hold a laugh.

Since everything was back to normal between the clans, Lexa was allowing herself to let go with her close ones. They all knew how much she cared about her people and how much she could be strong, but now that everything was peaceful, the grounders and the Skypeople took pleasure seeing the Commander smile.

"Sorry, Lexa" Abby finally answered turning to the other brunette. "You surprised me."

"That's what I thought. So…?"

Abby frowned before remembering. "Yes, um, everything is going well" She smiled. "Your people are working really hard."

"And they will continue to work hard. Even though there's no threat, and that the time is right for the festivities, they must continue to train regularly and know that hard work always pay." Abby nodded before resting her attention to a small group.

"Commander!" Octavia suddenly said coming towards the brunette. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too" Lexa smiled.

"Did you saw my brother recently?"

Lexa frowned trying to remember her orders. "I think he's with Clarke. She told me she would go hunt with a friend." Octavia nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

The young warrior returned to find Indra. Lexa shouted out a few orders to put the decorations where she wanted them before returning to see Abby. "Abby?"

"Yes?" The doctor answered.

"Would you have dinner tonight with Clarke and I?"

The older one cracked a smile. "Of course. It would be a pleasure."

"Great! Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lexa. I'll be there at dawn."

The Commander nodded with a smile before heading back to the training center where she needed to train young warriors.

* * *

 

 

"Give it to me. I'll take care of it." Clarke and Bellamy looked at Rino before giving him all the animals they had hunt. Clarke went to her tent, leaving the other two alone in the middle of the city. ""Well, I'm going to see O'. She said she wanted to talk to me." Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded before giving him a hug. "Take care of yourself and... Echo?"

Bellamy nodded with a smile. "Like always."

Marcus smiled before taking a sip from his wine.

"I'm so glad that Jasper and Monty decided to start making wine. It's so good." Clarke said.

"There was wine here before." Lexa added. "But one of the first Commander was alcoholic and he ordered to have all the wine from all the clans. There's nothing left now."

"That's... interesting" Abby said. "So, what are we eating tonight?"

Lexa turned her eyes towards Clarke who saw the worries in the brunette look.

"Pork… but it's not ready… yet." Clarke answered.

"We'll wait. No problem." Marcus said with a smile.

Clarke smiled back looking at Lexa who held back a laugh.

**

She smiled back before leaving too. She went home to start cooking diner. She greeted the few people she crossed path with before finally entering the tent. She put away her bow and her gun before taking off her jacket and boots. "Now, I need a bath" she told herself. "Diner can wait."

She went in the bathroom far from knowing that Lexa was in the kitchen, already making the diner Clarke and her would eat with Abby. The blonde took her clothes off and closed the curtains that was used as a wall. She smiled as she  watch the bathtub getting filled with warm water. A few weeks ago, It would have been hard for everyone to experience warm water during their shower. Polis had no electricity or any better way than other villages. But Clarke asked Raven, Wick and Monty to come up with a plan to get warm water from the ground.

After days and days, they did come up with a plan. Lexa and Clarke had ordered to a few people to help them dig in the ground so that Raven and the guys could put some tubing and pump water from the ground.

Now, Lexa and Clarke had their bath of hot water as well as the entire village. Raven and Wick couldn't do a network for each house, so with Clarke and Lexa, they had decided to do only another big one and build a big common shower in Polis' heart. So if someone wanted to wash, he could very well do it.

Clarke finally stopped the water and started to get naked before getting in the tub. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling after a long walk in the forest.

Lexa, for her part, had heard her girlfriend came in. She knew Clarke was probably not aware of her presence or less, the diner with Abby and Marcus. The Chancellor had invited him after asking Lexa which the brunette gladly accepted.

The brunette dropped her knife and stirred the little fire that served as a stove before heading to the bathroom where Clarke was. The blonde had her eyes closed and was gently resting so she was therefore surprised when she heard her girlfriend.

"Hei" Lexa said. (Hi.) Clarke rapidely opened her eyes while getting in a straight position making some water spill outside the tub. "Hi" she answered with a gentle smile. "You just got home?" she asked while Lexa was kneeling near her. The brunette smiled. "No. I got home at four, I think."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? I didn't hear you when I got home."

"I was making diner in the kitchen." Lexa answered. Clarke raised an eyebrow again. "Heda's making diner. That's new." She laughed seeing Lexa's facial expression.

"Chit?" Lexa asked a bit confused. (What?)

"Normally, you only touch a knife to slit someone's throat" Clarke said. Not that I mind!" she added before Lexa could take it the wrong way . Lexa rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"If I were you, I'd hurry" The brunette added making Clarke frowned.

"Why?"

"Your mother and Marcus are going to eat diner here with us." Clarke raised an eyebrow as she changed her sitting position. "Since when? And why?"

"Because I invited them" Lexa replied. "Your mother is helping us a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know, Lex. And she should learn how to rest sometimes."

"And I shouldn't?" Lexa added with a smile.

"You're young and healty" Clarke retorqued with a laugh. "My mom is getting older..."

"Clarke... aging is part of life. Now, stop wasting your time in this tub and come help me with diner. They'll be here soon enough."

Clarke watched Lexa leaving the bathroom with a sigh before she got out of the bathtub. She dried herself quickly and put on underwear. She then realized she forgot to wash her hair so she put them in a quick bun before heading to her room for clean clothes. She quickly dressed before heading in the kitchen.

"Can you add a log in the fire, babe?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded and went to add the log before approaching Lexa from behind. She circled the brunette by the waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. Lexa smiled without stopping to cut the meat. Clarke began to press light kisses on Lexa's neck. The brunette slightly tilt her head to the side, enjoying the blonde's kisses.

"Drop the knife and kiss me, Lex" Clarke muttered before bitting Lexa's earlobe. Lexa bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes. "Your mom and-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Clarke interrupted. Normally, Lexa would have reprimanded the blonde but at this moment, she didn't care. She let herself go with her desire. She dropped the knife before turning around in Clarke's arms. She quickly took the blonde by the hips just to bring her closer before she finally kissed her. Clarke sighed and let her hands play in Lexa's tresses. She knew she was dangerously getting turned on.

"Ai hod yu in" murmured Clarke. (I love you.)

She could hear Lexa moan slightly, while her pelvis met hers with fervor.

"Me seintaim, Klark..." (Me too, Clarke.)

Right after her sentence, Lexa slightly stepped back to take Clarke in her arms and went to put her on the table.

"Lex" Clarke moaned while looking into Lexa's eyes.

The brunette bit her lip before dropping her head into her girlfriend's neck. Clarke closed her eyes and tilt her head to give Lexa as much skin as possible. Lexa took the opportunity and bit Clarke's neck more and more. Lexa pulled Clarke's T-shirt down as much as she could to put her mouth on Clarke's collarbone. Clarke prevented a moan to come out. She didn't want the guards outside to hear something.

The young leader, too busy to focus her attention on Lexa's lips, didn't feel Lexa's hands on her before the brunette spread her legs. This time, it was too much for her. She let a powerful moan out, thinking about what her girlfriend was going to do to her. 

She lifted the brunette head to kiss her languidly before withdrawing from the kiss to lie down on the table. 

"Please... mochof..."

Lexa was as much turned on as Clarke was. She could feel the top of her thighs getting wet while she opened Clarke's jean.

"Hei!" Marcus suddenly said from the other side of the simple curtain. (Hi!)

The two young women's eyes widened.

"Shoot…"

It was all Lexa could say before getting off of Clarke.

"Fix your clothes! I'll go greet them." 

"Lexa? Clarke" Abby said getting closer.

"We're coming!" Clarke shouted fixing her clothes at the same time. Lexa went on the other side and greeted Abby and Marcus.

The blonde took a deep breath. Her underwear was soak and it was making her uncomfortable. She was still feeling turn on but she pushed the feeling aside as hard as she could.

She finally went to greet her mom and Marcus.

"Mom! Marcus!" she smiled while Lexa was giving them wine.

"Clarke!" Abby said happily before going to hug her daughter. "How are you? You look hot..." she stated touching Clarke's cheeks.

The blonde panicked and Lexa didn't know if she were amused or mad at Abby and Marcus.

"No, I'm okay, mom. I just took my bath before you showed up." she replied.

"Okay" Abby said taking her glass of wine from Lexa.

"What about you, Marcus? You're alright?" The blonde asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, thank you. I attented a lot of meetings recently with the others clans and it was really great." Clarke nodded. "Thank you, Lexa, for letting me in. I appreciate it."

"I believe you. You likely have the spirit of a true good leader, Marcus. Your opinion is also valuable."

Marcus smiled before taking a sip from his wine.

"I'm so glad that Jasper and Monty decided to start making wine. It's so good." Clarke said.

"There was wine here before." Lexa added. "But one of the first Commander was alcoholic and he ordered to have all the wine from all the clans. There's nothing left now."

"That's... interesting" Abby said. "So, what are we eating tonight?"

Lexa turned her eyes towards Clarke who saw the worries in the brunette look.

"Pork… but it's not ready… yet." Clarke answered.

"We'll wait. No problem." Marcus said with a smile.

Clarke smiled back looking at Lexa who held back a laugh.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! Thank you all for being here and reading my fic! I really appreciate it! Thanks for the kudos!!! :D
> 
> Smooth chapter today but slowly, the action is taking place. Well, what will bring the action. You'll see. :P

Clarke opened her eyes and realized she was leaning on Lexa. She happily sighed and lifted her head to know if the brunette was still sleeping and like she thought, Lexa was wide awake and she was smiling at her girlfriend.

"Good morning" Lexa said.

"Good morning" Clarke repeated letting her head fall again on Lexa's breast. She felt her shudder like she was holding a laugh. "What?" She asked while caressing Lexa's tone stomach. She was naked under the blanket while Lexa was wearing some type of boxer and bra. She always had to be ready to leave at any time.

"What, what?" Lexa asked too not understanding the question.

Clarke lifted her head to look at Lexa, never stopping her caresses. "Why did you laugh?" She explained.

"I didn't laugh." Lexa replied raising an eyebrow. Clarke chuckled when she saw Lexa's face. She knew the brunette didn't understand her and she decided to drop the question. "So... what's your plan for today?"

"I have a meeting with each one of the Ambassador to be updated on what's going on in every clan. What are your plans?"

"Nothing." Clarke answered.

"Great." Lexa exclaimed happily. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You have a big day ahead." Now Clarke frowned while Lexa got up to leave their bed. "Lexa, what did you plan for me?"

Clarke was still laying down on the bed, her arms under her head, as she was watching Lexa stretching. She looked at the brunette's abs fading and she bit her lip. She remembered their previous night and she felt a electric shock between her legs. After a few seconds, she remembered Lexa never answered her. "Honey?" She said knowing how much Lexa loved the nickname.

"Yes?" Lexa said with a smile.

"What did you plan for me?" Clarke repeated getting up. She put a blanket around her and Lexa put her clothes on. "Fittings." Lexa answered without hiding her huge smile.

"For...?" Clarke said with a idea in mind.

"For you wedding dress! You remember the sketch you did?"

Clarke stayed surprise for a few seconds, slowly registering all the information. A smile made its way to her face and she finally answered. "Yeah! Of course I remembered!"

"Good. Joni, the seamstress, is done with your dress and she asked me to give her a afternoon so you could go and try your dress." Lexa said finishing putting her T-shirt on.

"Great..." Clarke said. "But you're not coming?"

"I have my meeting as you know but it'll only take a part of the afternoon. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." Clarke nodded. She was happy that her fiancée could be there with her for the most part. She put her hand on Lexa's cheek while the other was still holding the blanket around her. Lexa smiled and leaned toward the blonde to close the space between them. She kissed her tenderly. She changed the angle to get deeper in the kiss and she slowly pulled the blanket from Clarke. The blonde didn't feel the blanket being remove until she felt a cold breeze on her. Clarke wanted to get closer to Lexa to warm herself but the brunette didn't let her. She instead stepped away leaving a naked Clarke in front of her. She smiled seeing Clarke folding her arms on herself.

"What are you doing, Lex?"

Lexa let the blanket fall on the ground before answering.

"Go take a bath."

The deception was clearly visible on Clarke's face while Lexa only laughed before leaving the tent.

* * *

 

**

Clarke stepped in Joni's tent where she had make the wedding dress. The blonde sighed, nervous to see her final result.

"Clarke" Joni exclaimed happy to see her.

"Joni, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

Unusually of what people could think, Joni wasn't an old lady. She was in her mid-thirties, had a little family and great years of experience in her job. She was the main seamstress of Polis.

"What about you? How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Clarke answered more and more impatient to see her dress.

"You can't wait anymore, I think." Joni said with a smile.

"No! Where is it?"

"On the other side. But I want you to know that I changed some details. With Heda's greenlight, of course! I wanted to ask you but Heda told me she wanted you to have a surprise."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "A surprise? What kind of modification did you make?"

"Your sketch was wonderful, Clarke! One of the best I've seen. But some details with the bottom of your dress had to change. Tissues were missing."

"It's okay." Clarke said sincerely. "I'm sure it's going to be better than the original."

Joni blushed.

"And I know how much white tissues are rare." Clarke added.

"Yeah! Most of them were took by the Ice Nation decades ago. Their second Queen almost started a war to have them. She said that they represented snow and purety. She was wrong about that." Joni laughed a bit while Clarke smiled.

"But our ancestors hid some of them. They couldn't let the Queen win." She added.

Clarke nodded and Octavia suddenly came in.

"Octavia? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked her eyes widening. "You aren't with Indra or Lincoln?"

"… I'm glad to see you too, Clarke." The young warrior said with a raised eyebrow.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Sorry. I'm happy to see you, O'." She retorqued.

"And no, I'm neither with Indra or Lincoln. Lexa told Indra to give me a day off."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, silently asking her friend to explain.

"Lexa asked me to come with you for your fitting. She didn't want you to be alone for it while she's in her meeting. And she figured you wouldn't want to be alone too."

"She was right. Thanks for being here with me." Clarke said.

"You're welcome. When do we begin?" Clarke turned toward Joni and the older woman motionned them to follow her.

"Here it is!" Joni happily said.

Clarke opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was amazed by her dress.

"Wow, Joni!" Octavia said going closer to the dress. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Octavia" Joni smiled but she soon frowned seeing how Clarke wasn't moving at all.

"Clarke, you're okay? Is the dress still okay for you?"

"Yeah… I mean… I…"

"I think that what she means is that she finds it wonderful." Octavia completed going toward her friend.

"I agree…" Clarke said before she finally went closer to her dress.

The two other women smiled looking at the blonde. The dress perfectly represented the sketch Clarke had drawn. But for the blonde, the final result was way better. The dress had two wide straight straps for the shoulders. There was a little white belt on the wait just above where was beginning a series of black trees that were going down to the bottom of the dress. The bottom was in an up and down angle. It was beginning from the shins going to one foot.

"It's so beautiful, Joni." Clarke said still amazed. "The trees, the belt…"

"Thank you! I worked really hard so I'm happy to have your recognition. Like I told you, tissues were missing so I made up something different."

"You did well." Clarke added. "Can I try it, now?"

"You're here for that! Let's go!"

Quickly, Clarke went to another room with Joni so she could help her while Octavia stayed in the previous room playing with her knife to spend the time. Meanwhile, Lexa came in the tent and she went to regroup with her fiancée but she only saw Octavia.

"Where's Clarke?" She asked.

The other brunette looked up and slighly smiled, not surprise at all. "In the other room. She's getting dress. And you're going to love it!"

Lexa smiled. "I don't doubt it. Joni is talented."

Octavia nodded. "How was the meeting?"

"Good." Lexa answered.

Octavia frowned. She knew Lexa wasn't telling the entire truth. "You're hiding someting from me?"

"No because I don't own you anything, Octavia." Lexa retorqued eager to see Clarke.

Octavia raised her hands in the air. "Easy. I just know when something is up with you and as Indra's second and Clarke's friend, I though you could trust me."

"I do." Lexa said. "Just… not now or here. It's not the appropriate moment." The other brunette nodded and they both heard Clarke coming back. "Lexa!" Clarke almost screamed. The brunette couldn't hold back her huge smile as she looked at the blonde.

"You're beautiful, Clarke." Lexa said going toward her. "Everything's perfect. And the trees." She added with a little laugh.

"What? I'm going to marry the Commander from Trikru. I need to honor her!"

Lexa raised her eyebrow before she turned toward Joni. "You did a wonderful work, Joni."

"Thank you, Heda. I really appreciate it!"

"It really suits you, Clarke." Octavia added. Clarke smiled looking at her friend. "Thanks, O'."

Octavia put away her knife while getting up.

"So, Joni... are you making Lexa's dress?" Octavia asked.

"No need." Lexa answered. "Mine's ready since many years ago."

Everyone frowned, Clarke included. "How's that?" The blonde asked.

"I'm going to wear my mother's dress. Mariage isn't a big thing in the grounder tradition but my family was a bit outsider about it. They all wanted to get married, from my ancestors to my parents. So it has become some sort of tradition. And my dress is black." She quickly added.

"You're dress isn't white?" Clarke repeated a bit surprise.

"No."

Clarke and Octavia shared a look. "Is there a problem, Clarke?" Lexa asked frowning.

"No!" Clarke quickly said. "Not at all. I'm just surprise. Usually, a wedding dress is white."

Lexa shrugged. "I know…"

Clarke nodded and smiled. "You're going to look beautiful, too." Lexa smiled too and she quickly kissed the blonde while Joni wasn't looking. Octavia didn't hide her smile.

* * *

 

**

"Echo!" Bellamy said walking toward the blonde.

They were meeting at their usual place. "Finally!" Echo said. "Where were you?"

Bellamy almost answered but he instead raised his eyebrow. He heard the worries in Echo's voice. "Were you worried?" He asked.

The grounder cracked her fingers, now uncomfortable, while Bellamy was smiling. "Maybe." She answered.

He let a small laugh out while pulling Echo toward him. He connected his lips to hers while circling her waist. The blonde let out a small sigh during the kiss before taking a step back. She sighed again and this time, Bellamy got worried.  "What's wrong?"

"I need to say something…" Echo said. "I'm listening." Bellamy replied taking her hands.

"I ran away."

Bellamy frowned. "What? You ran away?... Why?"

Echo let out a sigh and she took another step back. "I was betrayed. A warrior caught me and she threatened me to reveal everything to Queen Nia. I'm a traitor."

"No! You're not a traitor, Echo! Not because you're seeing me!"

"Well, I am in her eyes. In all of my clan's eyes. But we made a deal. In exchange of her silence, I needed to leave. I did it."

Bellamy let out a big sighed. "I can't go back to my clan, Bell. I'll die. I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't!" He said. "What are you donna do, now?"

"I'll sleep in the woods. Don't worry." She answered.

"You… that's crazy! You can't!"

"Yes, I can!" Echo retorqued. "I'm a warrior. A spy. I know how to survive."

"That's it! You coming with me."

"I can't, Bell. Heda hates the Ice Nation and after what happened a few years ago… she won't tolerate me…"

"Well…"

"You can't do anything, Bellamy."

"Yes, I can! Just… you'll come with me… to Arkadia. My people don't know anything about the betrayal and they'll trust you. The alliance's doing great. They won't be afraid.

Echo raised an eyebrow, septic to the idea.

"It's gonna work. Trust me. You know you can." Bellamy said with a smile.

Echo knew he was right. She didn't even know him at Mount Weater but she knew she could trust him at that time.

"Okay… let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's short, I know, but they'll get longer with the time. 
> 
> I want to make something clear : Bellamy won't be much in the fic. He's present in the few first chapters, but he isn't a major character. Echo is a bit more important for the first part, but you'll see where the story goes and how it'll change. So don't worry if you're not a Bellamy fan.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments or a kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for still being here! I hope I'm not disapointing you! With all the translation and the grammar... 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comment and still read my fic! :D
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! Feel free to tell me how I should write to get it better!

"Just… act normal" Bellamy told Echo as they were approaching the Arkadia's grid.

"What does it mean? I'm usually not acting normally?" Echo retorqued with a raised eyebrow.

"No, just... don't be Azgeda. I found you Trikru clothes. It's not for nothing."

"Bellamy! I'm glad you're back!" Sinclair suddenly exclaimed while opening the grid. Bellamy walked forward and Echo did the same. "I'm glad to see you, too, Sinclair. I brought a friend with me."

Sinclair turned his head toward the blonde. "You are?"

Echo quickly glanced at Bellamy before answering. "Echo. I'm his... friend."

Sinclair raised an eyebrow but when he saw how much they both look uncomfortable, he decided to drop his questions. "I'll let you two enter."

Echo and Bellamy both walked pass him and Bellamy couldn't help but release a sigh. "It went well."

"For the first encounter, yes. Now, there's a hundred more." Echo said making Bellamy sighed.

She wasn't very positive.

* * *

 

Lexa was lying on her bed for a good ten minute. She was trying to make some space in her head. To relax. It was one of the few day off from work she got. Clarke was lying beside her too but she was drawing Lexa and herself in front of the man that would unite them for the wedding. But she was struggling because a detail was missing.

"Lexa?" She said turning her head toward the brunette. She got no response but she knew her fiancée wasn't sleeping. "Lexa." She repeated touching the brunette's arm. "I know you're faking."

Lexa let a sigh out of her mouth while keeping her eyes close.

 _I can't even rest?_ She asked herself before slightly opening her eyes. The blonde smiled before showing her drawing to Lexa. "How's your dress? I can't finish my sketch if I don't know how you're going to look like!"

"Seriously?" Lexa said before closing her eyes. Clarke frowned. "What? It's important! Stop refusing to show it to me!"

"No." Lexa signed bringing her arms under her head. "I can't."

Clarke groaned and she put her sketchbook on a small table next to their bed before staddling Lexa. "Lex! I showed you mine."

Lexa opened her eyes once again with an arc eyebrow. She kept her arms under her head even if she was tempt to put them on the blonde's waist. "Your problem, Clarke. It was your choice. Now, respect mine."

A plaintive moan came out of the blonde's mouth. "Can you, at least, describe it to me?"

Lexa didn't hide her smile and she put one hand on her fiancée's thigh. "No." She smiled. "Now, lie next to me and try to rest. Before you leave for Arkadia."

Clarke sighed but she decided to listen to Lexa. She snuggled next to her and she closed her eyes. "Lex?"

"What?" Lexa answered, a bit tired of the blonde's questions.

"Ai hod you in." Clarke said. (I love you.)

The commander opened her eyes to look at Clarke but the blonde had already her eyes close. Lexa bit her lips before kissing Clarke's forehead with a smile.

* * *

 

"Clarke! You finally got out of Lexa's arm?" Raven teasingly asked, winking at her friend while she was sitting outside Arkadia and drinking.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile and she sat with Raven. "Ha... Ha..." She sarcastically laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Raven answered with a casual tone. She didn't want to expose her problems to Clarke.

The blonde shrugged her eyebrow before changing the subject.

"Where are the others? O', Lincoln… my mom?"

"Octavia is gone with her horse. I don't know where... Lincoln and your mom are probably in the infirmary. Jasper's with Monty."

"What about Bell?" Clarke asked.

Raven shrugged. "No idea."

"Okay… I'll go see my mom. I'll see you later, Rae'!"

The Latina nodded and Clarke made her way to the infirmary. She talked to a few other people on her way. Some thanked her for the alliance between them and the other clans. Some congratulated her for her wedding. She finally reached her mom and Lincoln.

"Hey." She gently said. Abby turned her head toward her daughter and a big smiled came across her face. "Clarke! Honey!"

The two hugged for several seconds. "What happend to him?" Clarke asked taking a few steps back.

Abby looked at the grounder lying next to them. "He felt from a tree. He got a concussion and intern bleeding. I stopped it. He broke his wrist but everything should be fine."

"That's great. Lexa will be happy to hear that." Abby nodded. "You're hungry?"

"Yes! We eat with the others?"

"Of course." Abby said. "I'll go tell them!"

One hour later, they were all sitting together in the cafeteria. Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Sinclair, Marcus, Abby and Clarke. They were all ready to eat but Clarke frowned.

"Where's Bellamy?"

"He told me he would be late." Octavia answered.

Clarke nodded and they all began to eat. A few minutes went by and everyone was talking.

"We're here!" Bellamy shouted from the other side of the room, Echo behind him.

Clarke smiled and she got up to go hug her friend. "Seriously? A few days and I have a hug?"

Clarke laughed before looking at the blonde behind Bellamy.

"You are?"

"Echo." She answered. Clarke's eyes widen and she hurried herself to put a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you... sit and eat!"

She had a ton of questions but for now, she decided to drop the subject. She noticed how much Bellamy seemed uncomfortable and she hoped her friend was okay.

* * *

 

"Didn't you tell me you couldn't be seen together?" Clarke asked Bellamy once the dinner was over.

"Yes... but we didn't have a choice." Clarke frowned crossing her arms in front of her. "Care to explain?"

"We met, as usual, but she told me she had to fled the Ice Nation. Someone know about us and the person threatened her to tell the Queen. Echo made a deal to keep it a secret so I could be safe. She left. So I decided to bring her here. She can't live in the woods."

Clarke nodded. She understood Bellamy and the situation. "I'm sorry for you both." She said after a few seconds. "It's certainly not easy."

"Yeah, well… she's only worried. She sceptical that people here could like her."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "And she'll stay here forever?"

"That would be the best for her but she won't. I know that someday a grounder will probably know she's Ice Nation. But..."

"It's not important, right now. She can be in peace here, with you for now." Clarke completed. "And I want you at my wedding!" She added with a smile. "And you would love if she could come, right?"

Bellamy smiled and slightly nodded. "Sure..."

"The wedding is in four days. I go back to Polis tomorrow with my mom and Raven. I would love if you could join us with Echo. We'll talk to Lexa."

"Raven?" Bellamy said avoiding what Clarke just said.

"Yes. She's coming to install the lights and the music. But did you understand what I said?"

He nodded. "You're coming and we'll talk to Lexa. I'm sure that she'll let Echo stay with Trikru."

* * *

 

"I'm still sceptical…" Echo said while they were all walking toward Polis.

She knew it would never work. Lexa would never accept her. She would probably reconize her, Echo though, but she couldn't explain why to anyone. She had to take the chance and play it cool.

"Don't panic. I-"

"I'm not panicking!" Echo argued.

"Well, stop acting like you are." Bellamy replied.

Echo was going to reply too but Octavia cut her. "Wow. Just a few hours together and you're already arguing." She laughed.

Bellamy held a sigh. "Remind me : why did you decide to come?"

"Because I miss you!" She answered going closer to her brother to hug him.

Bellamy smiled and Echo held a small laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Bellamy said to Echo. The blonde raised her eyebrow and Clarke spoke.

"We're almost there. Octavia, could you show their room to these two?" She asked pointing toward Bellamy and Echo. Octavia nodded before she took her brother by the arm to bring him with her. Echo followed them and Clarke walked to her mom and Raven. "Mom, you can go take a shower if you want."

"That's a good idea. Thank you." Abby smiled before heading to Polis' showers.

"Not me?" Raven said with a false sadness.

"Nope. Later. I want you to install the lights before. Please? It just stressing me out!"

"Okay, princess. You're lucky to have me, you know?"

"Oh yes! I know. Lexa and I own you big time!"

"Great!" Raven smiled proudly. The blonde smiled too and they both got into Polis. Clarke went to her tent, the one she was sharing with Lexa. She entered and saw Lexa with Indra and Ryder. They were clearly listening to orders.

"Hi" Clarke quickly said getting closer.

"Clarke! _Bants osir beja._ " Lexa ordered. Indra and Ryder both left the tent after sharing a look. (Leave us please)

"Hi, honey. How are you?" Clarke asked with a gentle smile approaching her fiancée.

"I'm great. I had some meetings. What about you?"

"I'm good too." She said before hugging Lexa. "I kinda missed you."

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde's neck before stepping out of the hug. She kissed Clarke properly on the lips.

"Why were Indra and Ryder here earlier?" Clarke asked with curiosity.

"We were talking." Lexa answered before kissing Clarke again.

The blonde responded to the kiss for a few seconds before stepping back again. Lexa frowned. "About what?"

"You really want to talk about my meetings? Right now."

"Yes." Lexa let a sigh out and took a step back. "You can't stop thinking about my work, can you?"

"Sorry, Lex. I just want to stay inform." Lexa had a little smile before she remained serious. "Seriously, Clarke. Why do you want to talk about that, right now?"

Clarke got serious too before she answered. "Octavia told me some things she might have heard." Lexa sighed and slightly bit her lips. "What aren't you telling me?" Clarke asked while bringing her hand on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette looked at her in the eyes.

"It's Azgeda. Their ambassador never came for the meetings. Some clans, more easily offended by them, think it's a call for war and that Kongeda is over with them. So, I need to know why they didn't show up and calm the others." Lexa finally answered.

Clarke nodded. She was happy that Lexa confided to her but her happiness quickly disappeared when she remembered what Bellamy told her about Echo. She knew no one knew about Echo being Azgeda and she now understood why.

"Clarke?" Lexa said getting Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Lexa frowned and Clarke decided to change the subject.

"Well, it sucks that all of this happened before our wedding. I want you at your best."

"I'm always at my best, Clarke." Lexa retorqued with a false expression of a diva. Clarke laughed and kissed her on the lips. "I have the situation under control. We're getting married."

Clarke nodded with a smile. She trusted her fiancée. But soon enough, she remembered that Bellamy was probably waiting for her to tell him that Echo could come to her wedding.

There was a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! I hope you liked the chapter! :) We got the first problem now, but how they'll manage with it. And what Azgeda really want?...
> 
> And why Echo is thinking Lexa would reconize her and not like her... keep reading to find out next chapter!
> 
> Leave kudos, comment or correct me if you want :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....
> 
> I was away for a long time.. yeah sorry... 
> 
> College and all happened and summer and work and College again and my first serious relationship and I got dumped and well... yeah you got it...
> 
> It finally decided to start translating it again and I hope you still want to read it ! So big thanks!

"Shit... shit...."

It was Clarke's mantra for a good ten minutes now. She left her tent one hour ago and she had to force herself to calm down and find a solution. She told Lexa she was going to see her mother so she wouldn't ask too many questions. But in reality, Clarke was panicking nearby the forest.

"What am I gonna say to Bellamy?" She asked herself.

"You're want to speak to my brother?" Octavia suddenly asked behind the blonde.

 Clarke rapidly turned around as her eyes were wide open. "O! What are you doing here?" The brunette raised her eyebrow while putting her sword aside.

"Now I know something's wrong."

"Why? Everything's fine." Clarke retorqued trying to sound natural but she knew she couldn't fool her friend.

"Really, Clarke?" Octavia said. "You're here looking panicked and you're trying to make me buy that everything's fine? Come on... I'm not a fool."

Clarke groaned and she kicked little dead branches on the ground. "You're right, okay? It's not right!" She finally shared.

"What is it? What happened?" The brunette asked getting closer but Clarke couldn't talk.

"Please, Clarke. Talk to me."

The concerned one looked in the brunette eyes for a few seconds before letting a sigh out and stepping back. "Sorry, O', but I can't tell you. You're going to tell everything to Indra or Lexa."

Octavia frowned. "I don't know what I did to you but I would like to know."

Clarke was bitting her lower lip. "Sorry... it's just... it's a delicate subject and I don't know if... I can trust you on that." Clarke said everything in a calm tone while looking in her friends' eyes and the young warrior sighed.

"Come on, Clarke. I know we had some rough moments, but each friendship has theirs. And I know it has to do with Bell."

Clarke raised her eyebrow. "I only said his name earlier and you nearly had a heart attack."

The blonde let a small laugh get out. The situation was... she didn't even have the word for it.

"You're right. It has to do with Bellamy. And Echo…" She added with a whisper.

Octavia frowned. "Why Ec-"

"Shhh!" Clarke said cutting Octavia. "Guards are watching me and I don't want them to hear."

Octavia took a step closer to the blonde. "Speak. If it's about my brother, then you have my word I won't say anything." Clarke stared at the brunette for a few seconds before she finally sighed and whispered. "You know that Azgeda never came to the meeting." She started.

"Yes. There're even some clans who are thinking that's a threat."

"Well... Echo is from their clan…"

"I know," Octavia said. Clarke blinked two times. "What? You know?!"

"Bellamy introduced her to us with Trikru clothes. At the time, I didn't questioned anything but after a few moments, I noticed all the tattoos and the scars. Each clan has their own."

Clarke arched an eyebrow. "You impress me, O'."

The brunette shrugged. "Bellamy knows that you know?" Clarke asked to be sure.

"No," Octavia answered making Clarke sighed again. "I told Bell and Echo that Lexa would gladly welcome them with open arms. And under Echo true identity."

Octavia smiled making Clarke frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're panicking for nothing. We both know how much Lexa loves you and I deeply know that if you explain all of this to her, she wouldn't care. And, I mean, what did you think she would do about it?"

Clarke relaxed under Octavia's words. "Lexa never said she thought Azgeda was a threat, no?

"No. You're right. Go find Bell and Echo and meet in the bunker."

* * *

 

"Mom?"

"Clarke!" Abby exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"I was with Octavia. What are you doing?"

"I was talking with a healer a few seconds ago. He just left."

Clarke nodded. "Otherwise, how's your dress?"

"So beautiful! Perfect! Joni did a perfect job. I couldn't have ask for something better."

"Great." Abby smiled. "What about Lexa's dress?"

Clarke sighed and arched an eyebrow. "No idea. She won't show it to me. But speaking of her, you know where she is?"

"No. Sorry."

"Clarke!" Bellamy suddenly exclaimed coming closer. "Where's Lexa?"

"Don't know. I'm looking for her too." She answered. Bellamy was now near her and Echo was staying behind her friend, trying to look natural while a few grounders were passing them looking at her with frowned eyebrows. Some were speaking in their native language and Clarke managed to understand a few words like "weird" and "stranger".

"So… you talked to Lexa?" Bellamy asked.

"No. I didn't find the time. But we're going to do it. Together." Clarke said with a confident voice.

"And in a few seconds only." Octavia added.

Clarke turned her head to look behind only to see Lexa and her guards walking toward them. Ryder, Indra and Rina were with her.

"Lexa! We were looking for you!" Clarke shouted at her fiancée.

"Why?"

"We need to speak… in private" She added.

Lexa arched her eyebrow, looking at Clarke before letting her eyes travel to Abby.

"And why?"

"There's someone you need to meet."

Clarke moved sideways to reveal Bellamy and Echo, approaching her mom and slowly, Lexa's facial expression changed from curiosity to ferocity. Octavia looked at Clarke, wondering what it was about and Indra put her hand on her sword. Ryder didn't wait to imitate Indra and Clarke finally spoke.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked before putting her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Why are you making this face?"

Echo was panicking too but any of her "friends" were looking at her to understand something.

-Protect em! Behind yu! Check taim der laik other ona the way  (Protec them! Behind you ! Look out for others !)

Lexa rapidly put her hand on Clarke's before pushing her behind Ryder who was already waiting for her. The warrior stepped in front of the blonde who was lost in the situation. Octavia got her sword too, following Indra's orders and Rino was keeping Abby and Bellamy under protection. Within seconds, Echo was alone in front of Lexa who already had her knife on her throat.

"How dare you?" Lexa said while she was pushing her knife more and more against Echo's skin. Echo was trying to take a few steps back.

"Lexa! What's going on?" Clarke asked, not understanding anything and slightly panicking.

"Don't hurt her!" Bellamy shouted, trying to walk away from Rino.

Abby was just looking at Polis citizen, trying to understand the situation. She saw some warriors and guards run toward the frontier and trees and slowly, she began to understand.

"Let me pass, Ryder" Clarke ordered.

-Nou teik her pass o yu na wan op! (Don't let her pass or you die.)

"What's going on, seriously." Octavia asked.

"She's Azgeda. She came here. Infiltrated. Traitor. How dare you come here again?"

"I…" Echo began but that was the only thing she could say before she felt the knife touching her throat harder and deeper.

"You're going to kill her!" Bellamy yelled, becoming angry.

"That's the only thing she deserves." Lexa replied.

"Lexa! Explain to us what you mean by infiltrated, please." Clarke asked.

Lexa didn't move for a few seconds before finally pushing Echo on the ground, her face directly on the gravel. Echo didn't even protest. She knew it would have done nothing but made things worse. She knew better. Lexa sat astride Echo, her blade still against her throat and she pushed Echo's hair aside. "Look!" She yelled.

Ryder took Clarke by the arm to bring her closer and the blonde finally saw it. A scar.

"That…"

"Lexa… when did she get that scar?" Abby asked.

Many seconds passed before Lexa answered. "When she came to take Costia away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was the beginning! I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I put together the first 2 chapter of the original so it would be longer and to give you the chance to see more with one lecture. 
> 
> If you have tips on how I should write with verbs or with the grammatical, I'm open!! Thank you :)
> 
> Kudos and comments? Let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
